


[Podfic] Soul Deep

by Ceruleanscarab, Xanthe



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Angst, Case Fic, Daemons, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceruleanscarab/pseuds/Ceruleanscarab, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthe/pseuds/Xanthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people never touch another person's soul...but when a 20 year old Leroy Jethro Gibbs meets an 8 year old Tony DiNozzo, it sparks an event that links them forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Soul Deep

Title:  [Soul Deep](125878/chapters/177877) by [Xanthe](../users/Xanthe/pseuds/Xanthe)  
Rating:  R  
Fandom:  NCIS  
Pairing:  Jethro Gibbs/Tony DiNozzo (AU, based on Phillip Pullman's His Dark Materials series)  
Format:  mp3 & m4b  
Status:  Complete in 12 parts

 

[Download mp3's here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052012061702.zip)

[Download Podbook here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052012061701.zip)


End file.
